This invention relates to foundry equipment for use in the production of foundry products, such as cores, of a sand/resin mix.
Widely used core etc production equipment comprises a mixing machine having a discharge head for the sand/resin mix swingable over an arc, under the control of a machine operator, with a plurality -- usually four -- moulding tables arranged around the arc, the operator swinging the head over selected tables to discharge an appropriate quantity of mix into a mould, which is then left to cure before the core etc can be stripped from the mould, during which time the head is swung to a discharge position above another table.
However, as the arc is finite, the number of tables that can be located within the arc is restricted, usually to four. This places restrictions on production, particularly if relatively long curing times are involved before a mould/core can be handled, stripped and removed to provide room to mould the next core etc.